sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jennifer Ray Torres
Overview Jennifer "Jenni" Ray Torres is a 22 year-old yellow and black-spotted serval cat with fluffy ears, orange hair, and icy blue eyes. However, her thick, round glasses obfuscate her irises, so not many people that meet her publicly know what her eye color is. She wears brown dress shoes, black socks, and normally dresses in a rather "nerdy" fashion, with odd, nearly clashing colors and eccentric bowties. Her companion, Batteri, is a customized energy robot with a red antennae who has being dressed up and painted to resemble Jenni's favorite superhero. Personality In her normal, everyday life, Jennifer Torres is a shy, introverted nerd who normally keeps to herself. She can normally be found with her nose stuck in a book or computer monitor: studying or spending time on various forums. While she never reaches out to others, she's a dedicated student and a hard worker who always sticks with a project until she's finished. Jenni is very book smart and skilled when it comes to theory-crafting and intellectual endeavors, but her skill falls flat in the way of social interaction, charisma, and even common sense to some degree. She can also be rather pushy and hardheaded when it comes to formulating plans, scrutinizing the ideas of others while ignoring most flaws with her plans and expecting other people to follow through. Despite her superiority complex in this regard, she's very attentive and cares for those close to her. Backstory From College Graduate to Well-Paid Intern Jennifer, after recently graduating with a degree in electric engineering from Spinell University was searching for new, open jobs in the cities market. Despite putting in multiple job applications to nearby plants, factories, and businesses, the position she was hoping for were all occupied by more-experienced, older engineers. It seemed rather hopeless at first, but two weeks after beginning her job hunt, she received a call from "Orbit Industries": the office of a nearby car-manufacturer in Liberty City, President Blaine Jenni was called in for an interview from the company's president, Orbitus Blaine. As the great-grandson of the man who created the Orbit Car Company, Orbitus was seeking to step into the renewable resource field and find new power sources for his line of vehicles and devices. Ms. Torres was offered the position of an intern who worked and assisted the research and development team who have supposedly found a brand new, nearly perfectly-clean source of electricity. The project was top secret though, thus Blaine was vague about details until he knew Jenni was on board. He saw a smart and capable girl who kept to herself and always finished her work. A perfect assistant to help develop and manufacture products that take advantage of the brand new, almost miraculous fuel: Voltage Permawisps. The Laboratory Offering a curiously high salary for the work, Blaine managed to convince Jenni to join his company and take part in this confidential project. Days later, it was time to show Jenni what she was working with. As they rode an elevator down to deep warehouse below the building, Blaine asked, "Now, have you ever heard of these things? Permawisps?" Jennifer took a moment and shook her head. The word reminded her of something out of a video game, but besides that, it didn't ring a bell. "It's an alien energy that has been falling to Earth in droves. It is pure electrical energy in a plasmic form and if it keeps falling at this rate, we'll have enough to switch from oil. Now, of course we aren't just going to throw these things in engines willy-nilly. That's what we here at Orbit Industries are doing, finding out if the potential of these things are as promising and reliable as we hope." Jennifer looked down through the glass floor of the elevator and saw ginormous, metal machines and men in hazmat suits walking around and observing bright, yellow sparks flashing in large glass tubes. While some of this seemed a bit sketchy, Torres trusted in the prestigious company, as any bad accident and word going out about these experiments would destroy the value of Orbit Industries. They wouldn't have put so much time and money into this project if they didn't intend to have a safe, reliable end-product. "My head..." Days passed, and Jenni worked happily at her new job, learning even more about energy and the permawisps. While she was personally more curious about where these things came from and how to get more, she kept her mouth shut, as it wasn't her job as an intern to take command and direct the entire project on how to direct research. She occupied a desk around a nearby testing area for wisps. Everything seemed fine at first, perhaps a bit noisy, but she didn't intend on a tube suddenly malfunctioning and bursting. The warehouse flashed red and an alarm rang throughout the building. Jennifer rushed to the emergency exit. Before she could reach the staircase though, a bright flash of pain tackled her to the ground. While she remembered going through a great deal of pain, she couldn't remember what it exactly felt like and passed out. "I'm Doctor Arid Sapiens and you're possessed by a wisp." Jenni woke up to realized that weeks had passed and that she was in a hospital room with a pink-clad spaniel and a bright blue and orange lion. They both greeted the girl, introducing themselves and explaining the situation. Jennifer Torres had been in a partial-coma. Her conscious mind had been completely shut off and her body was in control by the electric wisp. She had been running throughout Liberty and Spinell causing electrical outages and fires throughout the cities. She was finally apprehended by Vihn Kasigira, Bloktavia Rytangel, and Amasis Khnum at Gamblegame Amusement Park. She then learned that she was a fugitive and was being chased by not only the police, but by agents from Orbit Industries who ran after her with tranquilizing darts, high-pressure water jets, and even bullets. They were after for her captivity. Jenni realized that she would be the next subject in the test tube and deep inside, she felt another force scared and doing anything in its power to escape what had happened in that lab. Thus she joined Sapiens' team and entered hiding with a new goal: Freeing the permawisp from her body and returning it home. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style Jenni is a projectile fighter who discharges electricity and takes advantage of her personal robot to stun and neutralize opponents. As a serval, she is quick on her feet and can leap great horizontal distances, but she uses up tons of energy using her power and maneuvering. Her defensive options are very limited as well, being rather fragile. Abilities Voltage Jenni can charge electricity and discharge it from her hands, either firing beams of electricity, sending it along water or the ground to zap something, or creating a charged field around her to repel close range enemies. As a charging character though, it takes time to ramp up her abilities and she has a finite amount of energy that she can use at a time that is regenerated by long term rest. Batteri Unit Batteri is a robot created by Dr. Sapiens and Jenni that stores excess electricity that Jenni can't store in her own body. This keeps the wisp under control and prevents electrical convulsion and being taken over. The unit can store the same amount that her body can (multiplying the amount of energy she can use at a time by 2) and even has its own abilities and ways to fight depending how much power it has. This information is visible through his eye color, which is blue when in a passive, sleep mode and either green, yellow, red, or black when the fighting/use mode is activated. Green: Full-Nearly Full Batteri can discharge his own electricity in a similar fashion as Torres and replenish Jenni's electrical supply if she begins to run low. Yellow: Medium Batteri can both give and take energy from Jenni in this form, but will not discharge and fire projectiles as if he had higher power. Instead, he will generate enough energy to electrify his body and try to fly into foes to shock them. Red: Low Batteri has barely enough energy to power himself and can thus use the remaining energy to self-destruct and fire shrapnel into foes. Batteri is made of durable metal and parts that were made to collapse, however and can be easily repaired and put back together when returned to either Sapiens or Torres' home. He does not have enough energy to fly, however, thus he must dash and hobble at foes to pull this off. He isn't quite as fast on land as he is in the air. Black: 0% Batteri, at this point, is a dead hunk of metal that can be tossed at opponents by hand. Category:Females Category:Servals Category:Elemental Abilities